Broken Bonds
by lunaluv22
Summary: Jun has always looked up to his older brother shoji and always liked tori. But he doesn't know the terable secrets they're keeping from him. Slight abuseshipping and sideshipping, don't like, don't read


**Broken Bonds**

Story: Jun has always looked up to shoji and liked tori, but he has no clue what they did for him. Or the secret that they're hiding from him.

Warning: slash, mentioned sexual abuse and rape, death, and mpreg.

Disclaimer: I don't own the charictors or series.

slight abuseshipping jaggerxtori

sideshipping chazzxtori

_The bonds between families_

_they're strong some say_

_unbreakable, but_

_some bonds are weak_

_and brittle._

_What happens when_

_the bonds between_

_child and parent_

_are broken before_

_they have a chance_

_to begin?_

Shoji manjome sat in bed, he was tired and sore, epically his throat. Because of how long he'd screamed, he looked down at the infant in his arms. He was small and pale, with a shock of black hair, his eyes were closed and curled up to shoji. Shoji felt tears burning in his eyes as he looked at the boy,

"this isn't right, I'm ten. And a boy this shouldn't be happening" he whispered, crying silently.

Shoji looked up as his mother came in, he the baby in his arms closer to him.

"Shoji, give him to me" she said,

"no" shoji said,

"shoji give him to me" she said.

"No, I don't care if I'm only ten! I don't care if I'm a boy he's my son! I won't let you send him away" shoji told her. His mother knelt down and ran a hand through his short black hair.

"I know sweety, I know you love him and you're very brave for having him even though you were raped. And I'm not sending him away. But we've been over this, we can't let anyone know you were pregnant, that's why we sent your chosaku on that trip. As far he or anyone will know. Jun is your brother not your son, it's what's best for you and him" she told him.

Shoji felt tears slide down his face, he looked down at jun sleeping peacefully. He kissed jun's forehead and slowly handed him to his mother,

"he's here get into place" his father said. Coming into the room, Shoji slowly and painfully got out of his mother's bed. And watched as she got in holding his baby. He wipedhis tears away, as his older brother chosaku came in, chosaku went up to his mother.

"Chosaku this is you baby brother jun" she told him, chosaku looked at him. He smirked,

"hey shoji, guess you're not the baby anymore" he said grinning. Shoji stayed silent, it was an action he was used to,

"he looks like his mother, don't you think?" Mr. manjome asked, coming up behind him,

"more than his father I hope" shoji whispered feeling the hand on his shoulder.

Shoji woke with a start, it took him a moment to realize he was in the nursery. And remember why, he walked up to jun's crib, jun was crying, he pulled the side down. And picked jun up,

"whoa you're getting heavy" he said,

"I guess that's how much one month old's way." He sat back down in the rocking chair, he unbuttoned his top. And held jun up, jun latched on and started sucking, shoji smiled.

'Mom mat have leaguly adopted him, but jun's still my son and I'm gonna raise him. Even if it's just small stuff like feeding' he thought watching jun suck. Once jun was finished shoji lifted him off his lap, he carried him back to the crib and lay him down.

"Night jun" he said, pulling the side up and going back over to the rocking chairs. He curled up in it, lying his head on his folded arms.

Shoji's nightmare

_Shoji blinked and looked around, he was in his father's room,_

_"so you're awake." A voice said, making shoji's heart stop and his blood run cold, he turned fearfully. To see his father sitting at the foot of the bed, he reached over and ran a hand down shoji's cheek. Shoji jerked away, _

_"no, daddy, stop you'll hurt the baby" he said. His father cackled, _

_"my dear shoji we've still got months before we have to worry about that" he said._

End dream

Shoji cried out falling out of the rocking chair, he sat up panting, he saw he wasn't in his father's room. He was safe in the nursery, he shook thinking about the memory. His heart skipped a beat as the door opened, he sighed with relief seeing it was chosaku.

"Shoji? What are you doing in here?" He asked,

"I heard jun crying and came to check on him" shoji lied.

"Ok well it's late you should go to bed" chosaku told him.

"Ok nii-san" shoji said fallowing him out, as they walked out shoji saw the door tho their father's room opening.

"Nii-san can I sleep in your room, please" he begged.

"I guess" chosaku said, "thank you" shoji said. Pulling him into his (chosaku's) room as quickly as possible.

"Shoji nii-san, dad, I'm home and I brought friends" jun called, shoji couldn't help but smile. Jun was only five and already so good with people, shoji went to meet them. He saw them in the living room, one was tall with a body type similar to chosaku when he was five. With brown hair, military buzz cut and brown eyes. The other was slimmer and almost as pale jun, he taller than jun, but shorter than the brunette. He had curled dark teal hair, he turned to shoji, staring at him with big gray eyes, behind thin rectangle glasses. He didn't speak, but the other two five year olds turned to me.

"Hey shoji nii-san" jun said his dark eyes shining,

"hey" he said, it took him a minute to recognize the other two. 'They're the airs to the mototani and torimaki fortunes' he thought.

"Well, well if it isn't riazou mototaani and tiayou torimaki" someone said. Shoji bit his lip as he saw his father in the door way smiling.

"Hi dad" jun said,

"hello son" their father said, shoji felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Dad, is it ok if ria and tori spend the night?" Jun asked,

"of course jun, sweety" mr. Princeton told him. Tori felt a little creeped out by how mr. Princeton was looking at him.

"Shoji don't you agree jun and tiayou look like their mothers?" Mr. Princeton asked, tori momentary forgot being creeped out, as he glared at the man. 'I hate when people use my first name' he thought, yea what ever. I'm gonna take them to the park" shoji said feeling uneasy, tori noticed this 'Why's he uneasy?' He thought.

Shoji watched the three friends play, his thoughts turned to how his father looked at them. He shook his head, 'no, not them they're only five, they're innocent. They don't deserve it' he though, _'neither did you'_ a voice said, 'they're barley out of diapers' shoji argued. _'You were only five, you didn't deserve to be hurt like that' the voice argued. '_Yea true' shoji thought, he looked over at the boys on the swings calling him. The smiled at him and invited him to play, shoji just waved and smiled sadly. 'I don't care if he hurt me, that doesn't mean that they deserve to be hurt. And I'll protect them' shoji thought determined.

Latter that night after everyone had gone to bed, shoji sat up waiting, finally he heard it. The creek of floor board, he opened his door and saw his father making his way to jun's room. He opened his door more and stepped out,

"dad" he said. His father turned to him,

"I forgot to tell a package came for you, it's in the kitchen" he lied.

Shoji bit his lip praying his father would buy it,

"better see what it is" he finally said. Shoji let out a breath of relief, his father headed down stairs, shoji fallowed making sure to match his father's steps. So he wouldn't know, his father went in to the kitchen. Searching for the package, shoji moved silently picking up the bat his older brother had left by the door and swinging it hard.

_Shoji's pov:_

_My father falls to the ground as the bat hits him, he turns to see who hit him. I see surprise on his face, at the sight of me standing over him holding the bat. _

_"Shoji what is the meaning of this?" He demands, _

_"what's the meaning of this?" I hiss angrily, tighting my hold on the bat, _

_"what's the meaning of this! You were trying to do to jun and his friends what you did to me!" I cry swinging the bat, it knocks him into the wall._

_He tries to get up, but I hit him again, _

_"shoji, please you're confused" he says. Blood sliding down his face, _

_"I'm confused? If I'm confused it's about how you could do something like that to you own child!" I cry, _

_"shoji calm down, you don't know what you're talking about" he says. I tighten my grip so hard my knuckles turn white. _

_"I know exactly what I'm talking about and so do you!" I cry hitting him again. _

_"How could you?" I ask, _

_"I was only five not even a fully that, how could you do that to me? How could you even think of doing it to jun?" I demand tears streaming down my face._

_"I can't help it, you look so much like your mother and jun looks so much like you did at that age" he says. As if that's a reason, let alone a **good** one, _

_"so you decide to hurt us? You're a bastard, who doesn't deserve mom!" I cry, he laughs, he actually laughs, _

_"who needs her, I've got you and jun" he says._

_Everything goes red when he says that, I don't know what happened, one minute I'm gripping the bat. As tight as I can, the next thing I know, it's by my foot blood stained. There's blood splattered on the walls and floor, but I don't notice them right away. I'm to stunned by what's in front of me, my father's dead body on the ground in front of me. Face beaten beyond reconisoin, a bloody pulp._

_I look down at chosaku's bat, I know if anyone sees this then everything will have to come out. What he did to me, since I was five, why I did this and who's jun's parents really are. I can't let that happen, I grab a knife from one of the kitchen drowse and drag my father's body up stairs._

_I drag the body into the bath room and into the tub, I climb in and hold the knife up. My friend mellony gave me a medical book for my fifteenth birthday two months ago. I've studied it over 1,000 times, so I know what I'm doing as I slowly dissect my father's body. Separating each connecting lim, I cut off his fingers and cut off the tips. And dice them, like I've seen the chef to vegetables, then I check his mouth. I see the teeth are chipped, but still almost in tacked, so I pull them out. It's then that someone touches my shoulder, I turn my head so fast I almost get whip lash._

_Tori's standing by the tub I don't know how long he's been there or how much he's seen. I see he's covered in blood and paint, he smells like bleach, he doesn't speak, just hands me a hammer. I take it and pound the teeth into dust, tori holds open a trash bag he brought up. I slowly place the pieces in the bag, then tori closes it and puts it by the sink. Then goes over to the door and picks up bleach. I scrub the tub, while tori scrubs the floor, I rice the tub, then repaint it. Tori polishes the floor with something and grabs a towel, he wipes the blood off himself._

_And hands it to me, I wipe the blood off myself, then I grab the bag and drag it back down stairs. Tori wonders off, I go into the kitchen, I see tori cleaned the blood and painted the walls. I wash and bleach the knife, polishing it. As I put the knife back tori comes in wearing different clothes, he hands me my spare pajamas. He turns so I can change, after I do I grab the sack and a lighter._

_While tori grabs are blood stained clothes and towel, we carry them out to the garden. I grab a trash can and put the sack in it and lit it up, as it burns, I turn to see tori. Ripping are clothes and the owl, I take the strips and burn them two at a time. Tossing them into the bin, we wait watching them burn, till it goes out. Tori touches my arm again, I see he's holding a shovel, he points to the hole he dug. I nod and he helps me dump the remains in it._

_Then he barries it while, I clean the trash can, after we finish, we put everything back and go inside. I put the lighter back, I see it's after midnight, neither of us are sleepy. So I lead him into the TV room, we sit down and watch some show. Halfway through it, tori touches my arm, I turn to him, _

_"Jun's not yar brother, is he?" He asks, _

_"no, he's my son" I say._

_"Didn't anyone say anythin'? Figure it out?" He asks, _

_"no" I says shakily, tears in my eyes. _

_"No one noticed that my clothes didn't fit, that I was getting bigger. My brother was too busy to notice, dad didn't care and mom denied it til I collapsed. That's when she knew I was pregnant, she knew I was raped, but dad told her it was obviously a stranger. And I was too scared and ashamed to tell her the truth. They send chosaku on a trip till I delivered and took jun away right after."_

_"Ya were jus' protectin' 'im" he says, _

_"yes, if anyone finds out, you can tell them I forced you" I tell him. _

_"No, I can't" he says, _

_"what do you mean?" I ask, _

_"I can't tell them that, not after how he hurt ya and losin' yar ma this year, havin' to lie to yar brother and son. And havin' to give up yar son" he tells me, I smile and put my arm around him. Jun made a good choice becoming friends with tori, I feel tori lean on me. I smile and weave my fingers through his hair._

Normal pov:

Shoji now 22 sitting in his room, looking out the window, he turned hearing a knock at the door.

"Come in" he called, jun and tori walked n,

"hey, guys, what bring you here?" He asked,

"we thought you should be the first to know" tori told him.

"Know what?" Shoji asked,

"to know we're dating" jun told him, putting an arm around tori's waist. Shoji smiled,

"that's great, jun can I speak to tori alone a moment?" He asked, jun looked uneasy,

"it's ok" tori told him.

Jun nodded, giving tori a steamy kiss, before walking out, tori turned to shoji.

"I hope ya approve" he said,

"I do and after all I owe you" shoji told him. Tori shook his head,

"ya don't owe me anythin' ya were jus' protectin' yar son. And I promise to protect 'im too" tori told him.

"I know you will" shoji said hugging him, tori hugged back.

"I better go before jun get's worried" tori said, pulling away,

"ok see you latter."

"Yea, bye" tori said leaving, shoji smiled to himself and turned back to the window.


End file.
